102214VyllenTethys
15:34 GC: Vyll3n approach3s T3thys, "Sup." 15:34 GA: | Tethys looks up from her phone. "| Hello. |" | 15:37 GA: | "| Have you contacted your parents yet? I've been talking to Thiago's father, but mine... didn't make it. |" | 15:37 GC: "Haha no. Both my par3nts ar3 d3ad. In both univ3rs3s probably. But I did talk to Doir. H3's my dad now." 15:38 GA: | "| Your... dad now? Aren't they the same age as us? |" | 15:39 GC: "Y3s, th3y ar3. Som3 tr3ndy bullshit going on. It's probably lik3 a coping m3chanism or som3 shit." 15:42 GA: "| Coping? I didn't know the 'veteran' status was literal. From what I could see, they seemed pretty okay. Even if a few are dead. |" 15:47 GC: "No no, I m3an us for som3 of our par3nts b3ing d3ad. Fucking... I don't know." 15:51 GC: "That's not 3v3n what I'm h3r3 for. I cam3 to apologiz3 for acting lik3 som3 shit fac3d t33nag3r in th3ir nihilism phas3. That was dumb, and I'm too old and cool for phas3s." 15:54 GA: "| No, no, don't apologize. I was completely out of line when I broke up with you so casually. I should have made sure to tell you that I was more of a casual dater than in for long lasting romance. |" 15:55 GA: "| You had every right to be pissy afterwards. |" 15:59 GC: "Ehhhhhh... Th3 whol3 d3al was pr3tty silly anyways, Th3 Eddy dud3, h3 was all lik3 'yoooo u 2 should d8 b3caus3 thiago is suk' and in my stupidity I thought this was a good id3a. It was not. And it was silly. H3's d3ad now." 16:00 GA: "| Yeah... |" Tethys shifts uncomfortably. "| I didn't like that guy much. He meddled in others' affairs too often. |" 16:01 GC: "So y3ah, that's about it. What's up with you, chum?" 16:02 GA: "| Ugh. Regretting my unprofessional actions all day. |" 16:03 GA: "| I was a bit too excited to be going on a real mission, and forgot all of my training. Acted way too impulsive, and silly. Won't make that mistake again. |" 16:03 GC: "kicking a tr33? I 3xp3ct3d mor3 from you. smh." 16:05 GA: "| Yeah, not exactly my best moment. |" 16:05 GA: "| I think I've been hanging out with Mavico too much. }" 16:06 GC: "Probably." h3 shrugs, "Hav3 you talk3d to anyon3 from th3 oth3r t3ams y3t?" 16:07 GA: "| Chatted with Thiago earlier. Other than that, no. |" 16:08 GA: "| Once we make more progress, I'll report in with Merrow, though. |" 16:08 GC: Vyll3n grunts, "Y3ah, I'v3 only spok3n with Rubi and Lily. Som3thing about sh33ts and puppi3s." 16:10 GA: "| I think maybe I was supposed to talk to that team's leader too, and report in to Merrow with full information on both. |" 16:11 GA: "| Maybe he can just do it himself. Honestly, I don't even know who their leader is. |" 16:12 GC: H3 nods, "Probably a butt. Rubi or h3r sist3r. Royalty or som3thing." 16:12 GA: "| Nah, wouldn't it be Acenia? I thought she was the most mature in their group. |" 16:13 GA: "| I wanted to be the leader here, but... Well, kinda screwed that up. |" 16:13 GA: "| When we get back on the move I think I'll just keep my mouth shut. |" 16:13 GC: "oh right. Wait who's OUR l3ad3r again? Mari?" 16:14 GA: "| No, it's Mari's world, but she's a bit quiet to be leader. |" 16:16 GC: "anarchy." 16:16 GA: "| Really, a democracy would work better. |" 16:17 GA: "| The reason we need a leader is so that we can have focus and not just scramble around doing our own things. |" 16:17 GA: "| Maybe when the veterans come they can take that job. |" 16:19 GC: "Eh, alright." 16:22 GA: "| Anyway. What do you think of the place so far? Any ideas on what that doll was even saying? |" 16:25 GC: "Too natur3. And I don't hav3 a clu3 what it was saying." 16:26 GA: "| Dang. Google Translate can only go so far here, unfortunately. |" 16:27 GC: "mayb3 it was sp3aking Somalian?" 16:28 GA: "| No, it was definitely Japanese. According to the magic of apps. |" 16:29 GC: "This plan3t is going to b3 W33aboo Con all ov3r again." 16:30 GA: "| You went to Weeaboo Con? I thought only ironic, post-weeaboo phase people went to that. |" 16:31 GA: "| Though, considering the short period between ages twelve and thirteen, I'm really at no place to talk on the subject of weeaboos. |" 16:32 GC: Vyll3n shudd3rs. 16:33 GA: "| Did I ever tell you how I met Lily? |" 16:33 GC: "No?" 16:33 GA: "| ...You know how goths are really obsessed with witchcraft? Well... let's just say she met me at one of my even less fine moments. |" 16:35GC: "h3h3h3h..." 16:48GA: "| Well. |" Tethys straightens her posture. "| I never hinted that I may have been scene, or goth, or a weeaboo, or have had any phases at all, and if you spread rumors about that you'll definitely be in trouble. |" 16:48GA: "| I am an honorable guard who never did anything unprofessional like that. |" 16:54GC: "Y3ah sur3... What3v3r." h3 grins 17:32 GC: "So what do you think w3'r3 suppos3d to b3 doing on this plan3t?" 17:34GA: "| Maybe saving the dolls? They seem to be giving gifts to that place outside for some reason; possibly to a deity to help them through a time of trouble. |" 19:58GC: "Bluh. G3n3ric qu3sts ar3 g3n3ric." 19:58GA: "| I don't think we're killing twenty wolves and bringing their pelts to some doll with a quest marker over them, Mavico said we've gotta do a big main quest. |" 19:59GA: "| Probably saving the world. If I had to guess. |" 20:00GC: "Ughhhh..." 20:00GA: "| Why ugh? |" 20:03GC: "W3'r3 probably going to hav3 to sav3 EVERY world. Can't th3r3 b3 lik3... A qu3st wh3r3 th3 goal is to d3stroy and pillag3 all th3 things?" 20:04GA: Tethys shrugs. "| Maybe there'll be a war questline where we get to destroy and pillage the evil guys. |" 20:05GC: "Haha sw33t. I'm gonna g3t sw33t r3ality hacks, and wr3ck all th3 shit." 20:07GA: "| That sounds good. Maybe we could make some sweet combo moves between your hacking prowess and my general badassery. |" 20:09GC: "Aw y3ah." 20:23GC: Vyll3n yawns, "W3lp..." 20:24GA: Tethys turns away. "| Uh. Yeah. So. Standing in this place silently. Gonna do that now. |" 20:26GC: "Okay, n3at. So... Still fri3nds?" 20:26 GA: "| Yeah, of course. |" She holds out a hand for the shaking. 20:29 GC: Vyll3n do3s th3 shaking and smil3s. "N3at." 20:30 GA: She nods and goes back to her silent vigil, guarding the group. 20:33 GC: Vyll3n go3s off to do what3v3r h3 do3s in his fr33 tim3. -- gallionicAcrobat >GA ceased pestering gimcrackCarnifex GC at 20:39 --